TwilightX Generation
by SleonHika
Summary: Takes place a few weeks after Breaking Dawn. A strange black vortex appears in La Push, and all over the globe. Coming out of these vortexes are a group of small children that look alot like the vampires. what could this mean? Suck at summary. No Flames!
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hi. This is my first story so I hope you guys like it. Lots of people loved the twilight series and I was sad that it ended, so this big idea came and I thought I make a new series, like a twilight second series. But instead of the twilight characters, I'm using a whole new set of characters that I made up. They are the twilight character's supposed kids that they would of gotten if they were human. Lot good guys, few bad guys, and Lots of new info that even the twilight series never revealed. Hope you enjoy and please, No FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!

Warning: This story may not be something you, the reader, would like due to this not being about Edward and Bella, but a whole new different but good story. It contains violence not suitable for young children but if you are one and have read the Entire Twilight series then to you this must be bull. The story could change to different point of views and if you have opinions for the story to make it better please comment or email.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, only Stephanie Meyers does. I only own the characters I made up.

And now with out further ado, here is the story!!!!!!!!!

**Twilight-X Generation**

**Prologue: The starting of the Eclipse. **

X-children. They are the cursed beings that are the super species of the Human race. Some look like normal kids, few are granted with powers that make them look like gods and others turned to look more unique than others. But despite these differences, they all bare the same curse by the change in there eyes when they are angered or battle ready and a hollow pain in there chest that seems to feel like its ripping open. They populate exactly 1/3 of the entire planet and continue to increase all around the world. But, there are those who believe they shouldn't exist because they are different and also attack, torture and murder them inhumanely.

These people were given the name the Prehendos, or those who snatch or take away. They appeared around the time the X-children became to be known and since then, the Prehendos and the X-children have been at war with one another. This world is complete hidden from everyone's eyes and yet even so, it seemed to slowly reveal itself and created allies and a new enemy called The Rechasers. They are scientist who discovered the X-children around the 1400 and have since then been catching them in secret and try to use them as weapons or experiment on them as test subjects. Also they even created a creature called The Immorta, or in Latin terms, 'lamia.' With their super strength and high speed, they seemed like the perfect beings. But because of their blood cravings, there diamond skins and painful tolerance to aurichalcum, the newly discovered metal alloy at that time, they were soon deemed as failed experiments and were soon thrown into the strange black vortex that would appear into different places of the world, although no one knows where it leads.

This kept on going till the 1600 when a large group of individuals in the X-children population created a protection and own government called The Elite Organization. This organization had promise to protect them from Rechasers and Prehendos. But sadly, one of its leaders soon became more and more ambitious and wanted power and complete control over the X-children which later brought revolts that ended in needless bloodshed.

This dictatorship kept on for centuries until recently two of its leaders soon left the organization and brought the Elite's power to decrease. Then finally, 2 years later, The Elite organization was then shut down and brought a new group to protect and help the X-children, The Shadow Guardians. They didn't create any laws but said that 'To live your life to the fullest for although we are curse and can never change the past, we have control of our future and to live it as we see fit. And we promise as the shadow guardians to protect and fight for not only our survival, but our right to live and our right to choose.'

This happened six months ago and since then there had been tremendous peace after so long. But even so, many still wonder about what the future is in store for them and if the snatchers and Rechasers would someday fall as well or become so powerful that it might not only change the themselves but the world also?

A/N: ok here is the prologue. What you think? This is what I thought would be a good idea for a beginning. But again this is my first time righting a fanfic so please again no flames.


	2. Summary

Author's note: I Know I'm taking to long but the chapter I'm doing is too long. Don't be mad! T-T. Anyways, I brought out this summary because the one I have now well… sucks. Here's hoping you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. That's Stephanie Meyer.

Twilight-X Generation: Summary

When the X Children won the war against the Prehendos, Peace has finally been brought and Chase, Eric, Kyle, Derek, Emily, Joy, and Rose are enjoying the victory/ birthday party! But trouble soon spurs out as X-children start disappearing and the spatial vortexes are what remain. The situation turns deadly and soon the vortexes appear out of nowhere and soon taking all the X-children into a different world.

Meanwhile, Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullen family are also enjoying themselves after the battle with the volturi two weeks ago. But rumors are spreading around amongst the vampire world of strange black holes appearing and disappearing, and children being what remains after they disappear. Soon the quiletes discovered one of the black holes which appeared in La push and soon also appear the small group of children, but strangely enough look like the Cullens! X-children meets vampires and shape shifters, what could this mean, and more important how was it that the spatial vortexes only targeted the X-children and brought them there? Find out soon.

A/N: Ok here it is. I don't know if its good but it would do right?


End file.
